Melancholy
by Leys14
Summary: Sometimes death isn't enough for someone to keep quiet. Especially someone who has something really important to say...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I got the idea of the story while reading Arcana Soul. I hope you'll enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DEATH NOTE. If I did, L would still be alive.

* * *

Part 1: The awakening

"Damn that Misa." I muttered silently. "Why is that woman so annoying?"

_Flashback_

"_Raitoooo…" Misa said as she hugged me. "Let's go out for dinner tonight."_

_I looked down on her and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

_Misa let go of me and pouted. "Because it's been forever since we had a date."_

"_So? We always have dinner together." I pointed out._

"_That doesn't count as a date!" She whined._

_I let out an exasperated sigh, which is my way of saying 'I don't really care', and sank into the sofa. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but couldn't because of Misa's constant whining._

"_Please, Raito." She begged._

"_No." I said flatly._

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_No."_

_That conversation went on for over an hour until I finally said yes, which caused me to come home late, with a drunken Misa I might add, (why she was drunk? You don't want to know) stay up for work __**very **__late, and had hardly slept at all._

_End of Flashback_

I walked briskly through the streets, checking my wrist watch from time to time.

'I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up.' I thought.

I was about to cross the road, when the traffic light signaled walkers to stop. The cars passed by as the traffic light shone the green light.

"Damn." I said silently. I checked my watch again; I noticed how little time I had left before the meeting in HQ would start. Yesterday, Near contacted us. He said that he had something important to say and he would give us a folder or something.

I sighed. 'Why couldn't he tell us yesterday?' I thought. 'I only have couple of minutes left before I'll-

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. Panic shot my body. 'Could this be an ambush or something?' I thought. 'No. Near wouldn't do anything that irrational. Wait, yes he would.'

I pretended not to notice the stranger behind me. 'Calm down Light.' I thought. 'It's probably no one I need to be afraid of.'

I breathed in and out then I slowly turned around. At first, I didn't see anyone. Then when I looked down I saw a little girl, around six or seven maybe. She had light blonde hair and wore a dress that looked like something worn in a hospital. The girl stood there, staring at me with her black and seemingly lifeless eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked in my usual calm and gentle tone that usually wins people over.

The girl didn't say anything but continued to stare at me. I stood there, confused. Then something about the girl made me remember something or someone.

"Are you lost?" I tried again.

Still, the girl didn't answer. She just stared at me like I grew another head or something. 'Oookay.' I decided to ignore her and turned around to wait for the passing cars to stop.

Finally the traffic light signaled the cars to stop, allowing me to cross the street.

I turned around to face at the girl and smiled. "I guess I'll be going now." I said.

As I was crossing the road I heard small footsteps behind me. 'That girl is still following me.' I thought bitterly.

I walked quickly to the other side, hoping the girl would leave me alone. Unfortunately, she was still following me. I/we passed a couple of buildings when I finally turned to her. I was really irritated. First Misa, and now her. Why are women out to annoy me nowadays?

I glared at the girl, who in turn just stared at me innocently.

"Why are you-?

"Someone's following you." The girl interrupted me.

"What?" I said, confused. Then I realized that the only way to get rid of this girl was to play along.

"Yes, I know." I said. The girl looked taken aback.

"You do?" She said softly.

"Yes. And that someone is a cute little girl that's wearing a blue dress." I replied.

The girl frowned. "No." She said flatly. "It's someone else."

'What is this girl talking about?' I thought. "Oh?" I said as I bent my knees so I can see her face to face. "Who is it then?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, then suddenly her eyes widened her breathing became slow. Then she calmed down. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them. Her eyes looked darker and emptier than before. And those eyes looked really familiar, but I just couldn't remember. Then she stared at me again (surprise, surprise).

I checked my watch. 'Shoot. Only 2 minutes left.'

I looked at the girl. "I really need to be going, okay?"

She didn't reply but she kept on staring at me.

I sighed. "You know," I started. "staring at people isn't a good thing to do."

The girl blinked. "Yeah." She replied. Somehow her voice seemed different. The girl managed a weak smile. "And so is murdering people, Yagami-kun."

* * *

Part 2 will be up soon. Please tell me what you think of the story. Criticisms are okay with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Revelation

"What?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. "How did you know my name?"

The girl didn't answer instead she smiled weakly and stared at me.

'Is this some kind of a joke?' I thought as I studied the girls' appearance once more. 'I've never met this girl, so how did she know my name?' I looked at the girl again and again but she wasn't even slightly familiar. Who is this girl? What exactly is she trying to do here? And why?

Then a thought hit me. _Near._ This must be his doing, that's the only explanation. He probably thinks that I'll let my guard down just because she's still a kid, and that I'll slip up somehow. Well, I'm not falling for it.

"Listen kid," I started. "I don't know how Near put you up to this but-

"You haven't changed at all, Yagami-kun." She interrupted me. Again.

I frowned. I was really irritated right now. Who does this girl thinks she is? Being so casual, calling me Yagami-kun and all.

"Now, listen to me you." I said my tone getting louder.

"No. You listen." She said, her tone somehow mocking mine. "The only reason why I am here is to tell you one, important, thing. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but sadly you couldn't hear me."

I cocked my head to one side, wondering if this girl was serious or not. The girl looked at me in a way that looked like she was hoping I would listen. I looked at my watch for what seemed to be the fiftieth time today. I was already late so I guess I had no choice but to listen to what the girl had to say, regardless if it was important or not.

"Alright, I'll listen to you." I said.

The girl looked relieved and smiled. "Good." Then she became serious. "I wanted to tell you that no matter how far you think you've gone and no matter how much you think you've gained, you will never win." She paused for a while, watching my reaction, which was in a way intrigued and a bit confused. "You may have killed me Yagami-kun, but that doesn't mean that the battle is over. Quite far from it I might add."

My eyes widened. What the hell is this girl talking about? Killed? I've never even met her. "Who are you?!" I asked, panicked.

The girl sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose as if she said the wrong thing. Which she did. "I see that my way of saying things to you has gone awry yet again." She said. "You must have misinterpreted it."

I gaped at her.

"Nonetheless I'll continue." She started. "What you're doing isn't justice, Yagami-kun. It's murder. But remember this Yagami-kun sooner or later you're going to have to repent for your sins, whether you want to do so or not. Justice will prevail no matter what." And with that the girl fainted. I quickly caught her before she fell to the ground. I held her in my arms.

A while ago she looked like an insane girl, but now she just looks like an insane little girl who fainted. I studied her appearance again, still she didn't look familiar. "Who are you?" I asked almost in a whisper.

She opened her eyes a bit and smiled weakly. "Why Raito, don't you remember your dear old friend?" She closed her eyes once again.

I was shocked once again. Partly because I didn't expect her to answer me, but mainly because of what she said. 'Dear old friend'? Where'd that come from?

I decided to carry her and bring her to a nearby hospital, the Community Hospital. Once inside the hospital, I informed a doctor about this girl and what happened to her. It turned out that the girl **was** from that hospital. She snuck out earlier this morning and wasn't found until now. The girl was suffering from amnesia and would sneak out of the hospital from time to time. Nobody knows where she goes though. Or what she does.

It had been 2 and a half hours since I rushed to HQ because I was "late". I walked towards HQ quickly. I was still wondering about that girl as I was walking or more like sprinting.

"_Don't you remember your dear old friend?"_ That question really bothered me. It was like I know a person like that, but I just can't put my finger at it.

I was already inside the building and was about to open the door to the room we stayed in when a person came to mind. _L?_ Could it be-?

"Raito!" Matsuda said in surprise, opening the door from the inside before I had the chance to. "I was about to look for you."

I walked past Matsuda, ignoring him. I walked towards the table that I usually sit and sat on my chair.

"What happened?" Aizawa asked. Unfortunately, he isn't easy to ignore.

"I had something else to do." I explained, not bothering to look at him.

Aizawa frowned. "Alright then. Near contacted us earlier and sent us a folder containing important information about Kira and his spokesperson." He said. "The folder is on your table." He pointed at a short yellow folder that sat on my table unopened.

I stared at it for a while. 'This is way too easy.'

"Something wrong?" Aizawa asked, seeing me stare at the folder.

"No. Not really." I said flatly. After a few seconds, everyone continued to work. Several monitors lit up at the same time, keyboards tapping, paper shuffling, the usual.

I flipped open the folder, only to be bored of the small information about Kira.

"_Sooner or later you're going to have to repent for your sins. Whether you want to or not." _The girls' words echoed to my ears.

'Repent for my sins?' I thought as I watched the others working aimlessly. I smiled. 'Never.'

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Please review. Tell me what you think.


	3. Epilogue

**Author's note: **I decided to write an epilogue, just for the heck of it! Anyway, enjoy...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DEATH NOTE

_

* * *

_

_Months later…_

I panted hard. 'How did this happen? I'm God, this shouldn't have happened!' I thought. I was running away from the ware house that Near told us to meet up. I had the perfect plan to finally get rid of Near and his team. Unfortunately, Mikami did something on his own which was what Near used to confirm that I was Kira. And that bastard Matsuda shot me. Now I have several wounds and I'm running away from all of them.

I ran awkwardly, looking for an isolated place to rest and come up with a plan. Finally I found an empty room and I went to the stair case. I lied down there, staring at the ceiling.

'What should I do? Where's Misa? Takada? Mikami...? Damn, it hurts. What's going on?' I thought as I panted. I laid my right hand to my wounds softly. 'Why is this happening?'

A tall white figure stood in front of me. I squinted my eyes to see what it was. The figure had black messy hair, a white shirt, and was crouching. It looked familiar somehow.

"_Raito."_ It said my name softly.

I studied the figure again, my vision was getting blurry. But nonetheless I recognized who it was.

"L?" I said almost in a whisper.

'L' walked closer to me. I couldn't see his face clearly but I was sure it was L. But he looked somehow transparent.

I opened my mouth to say something but L interrupted me.

"_Yagami Raito."_ He started. _"Didn't I tell you before? You're going to repent for your sins sooner or later. But I didn't imagine it would be something like this."_

I let out a groan. "Why are you here?"

"_I came here to say good-bye. So good-bye Yagami-kun. Raito. Kira." _

_END_

* * *


End file.
